117873-mystery-of-the-genesis-prime-feedback-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- |} They could always just give players a balloon with the words "at least you tried" written on it. Then again; the balloon would probably bug out and reward players with unlimited plat. | |} ---- I agree. I've spent up until now trying to finish Omnicore 1. I can't get through it no matter how much I try, how I change my abilities, my amps. Nov 11 until Nov 16...trying to finish Omnicore 1. I am not a raider. I am not an adventure or dungeon runner. I solo and duo play. I have some blue gear but it's mostly green. I spent a lot of coin to get gear to survive this, but I'm broke now. I really want to know how it ends, I can sometimes get to the final room but it's those rotating lasers that are my downfall. I just can't get through that, always die there regardless. I understand having a harsh boss there but wow. Mere mortals such as myself are struggling. | |} ---- I never understand why people play MMORPs and try not to or complain about having to play with people, why dont you just go play a console game instead? You do realise MMORPG = massive multiplayer online roleplaying game right? the point of them usually are to play with lots of other people. So game devs that design them usually try to gear the gameplay towards that instead of solo play. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Okay I lied, I had to try this on my L50 Esper. First time thru, made it, died four times. Omfg. In retrospect, it's my play style between the two classes, and also a bit more in the healing and absorption that Espers have. I've always said it's down to the skill of the player more than the way a class is as to hardship etc. But yah... | |} ---- ---- YES! 10 Days now and I'm still stuck at 19 days before I can change my tradeskill! This is outrageous! WHEN are you going to FIX THIS?!?!?!?!? | |} ---- ---- The reward is 10 EG after cap. | |} ---- I understand that people run it for the EG, but I was just commenting on the item you receive as a quest reward. | |} ---- ---- I don't like to cross post, but since i was pointed to this thread, i'd like to add this one: These aren't weakened runes at all^^ | |} ---- Where did you get those? I've not seen anything like those drop. Those are what Weakened Runes looked like when I bought them. Then again, my alt is L25, so may not see those until the levels you mentioned. However, my L50 hasn't seen anything like that drop either. I check my tradeskill bag every time I repair and sell off things in the main bag. | |} ---- They don't drop, they're from salvaging. | |} ---- Ahah, thank you! | |} ---- ---- I'm starting to wonder if some classes have a harder time than others. My Esper sailed thru the whole thing, but I know better geared players of other classes who have to work at it. | |} ---- I'm still getting wrecked as a DPS stalker although I was bloody close the last time I pulled it. The one time I finished it I used tank stance for the extra mitigation. Stalkers have a positional requirement, if I can't get behind the target I do crap DPS. If there's no tank to be enough of a nuisance to afford me that, I'm heavily dependent on MoO's and boss casts that require them to sit still (sucker). I was definitely undergeared on my first attempt. Since the last attempt I replaced a few more pieces and have (mostly) runed out what I have. Didn't quite hit the 1680 Brutality target but I did fully fill out a set bonus and half of another so ... *cracks knuckles* | |} ---- It may be that we have to take solo play at this difficulty into consideration. A soloing build for a dungeon can't be "tank", "healer", or "DPS" necessarily, you don't have anyone else to fill the rest of the trinity. You're essentially on your own as far as both damage and support. Have you tried a hybrid survival spec? | |} ---- Well that's essentially what I did ;). I've been told (and I believe it) that it's possible to burst it down. I know my DPS is behind since I rarely show up in the top 5 of the DPS meter I'm running and when I do, my bar is a tiny sliver :lol:. Being able to do this in DPS spec is an objective. Heh... I'd love to see the metrics on that fight: By class, gear power, and medal achieved (including failed as a level). | |} ---- Specifically, I'm thinking of the fight "style" that people are complaining about (dodging lasers, etc). I can't comment on difficulty, as my gear kind of trivializes it. I think Spellslinger burst is VERY good on the fight. | |} ---- ---- ---- You'd think that would be a good place to provide a little challenge, though. I'm at 3,025, so while not DS, it's enough that you wouldn't expect a casual solo player to have it by default. | |} ---- ---- ----